Que suis-je à tes yeux ?
by Mr. Scrapoute
Summary: Je me demandais ce que ça ferai si on m'était un doujinshi en os ? Pourquoi pas essayer !


**_Fallait il vraiment en arriver à cette extrémité ?_**

\- Ngh Heichou...~

Comment il en était arrivé là déjà ? Ah oui. Le Caporal du bataillon d'exploration, Livai Ackerman était venu pendant la nuit dans son cachot pour se défouler sur lui. Mais depuis bien longtemps il ne donnait plus des coups de poing, il était allait bien plus... loin. C'était arrivé comme ça un soir. Tout avait dérapé et ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble. On pourrai même dire "Baiser ensemble", il n'y avait aucune passion. Juste une haine mélangée à une envie de se soulager.

\- H..Heichou ! Haan~

Eren Jager ne lui disait jamais non. C'était inimaginable de refuser quelque chose venant de son supérieur, non ? Pourtant à chaque fois c'était la même histoire. Levi arrivait, et sans un mot d'échangé, Eren lui ouvrait ses jambes. Ils baisaient, le brun s'endormait et au réveil il était seul. Mais rien de choquant. Ça n'avait et ça n'allait jamais changer. Pourtant il avait bien deviné que pour son Caporal, ce n'était qu'un trou sur lequel se défouler. Après tout, ça avait commencé à cause d'une erreur leur "histoire".

\- Capo-poraaal~

Voilà pourquoi, ce soir ils étaient dans la même position que d'habitude. L'ébène donnant de redoutable coup de bassin, le brun gémissant sous lui. Pourquoi raconter ce qui se passe ce soir ? Car tout va changer. Malgré le faite que le Titan se disait《 Me faire prendre et gémir son nom me suffit 》c'était totalement faux. Évidemment qu'il en voulait plus, tout être humain en veut toujours plus ! Alors... totalement perdu sous les sensations que lui procurait cette partie de jambes en l'air, il laissa son instinct le guider en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du Seme; s'approchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser sauvage.

\- Levi...~

Malheureusement quelqu'un n'était pas du même avis que lui et le repoussa violemment. Le coup de poing était parti tout seul. S'embrasser ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Putain de gamin. Tu as essayé de faire quoi là ? Tu veux mourir ? Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de m'embrasser.

Les coups ne fusaient plus depuis que l'accident a commencé. Aujourd'hui ça n'allait pas finir comme les autres jours. Levi essuya ses lèvres en regardant Eren. Pas un regard doux, très étrange venant de Levi, ni même un regard blasé. Non. Un regard si noir qu'il en ferai fuir plus d'un.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je veux échanger ta salive avec la mienne ? Putain de dégoûtant.

\- Je suis.. désolé Caporal..

Oh non il n'allait pas.. si ? Contre son gré, Eren se mit à pleurer. Des gouttes d'eaux salées se mélangeant aux gouttes de sang sur son visage, dû au coup de poing. Il cacha juste son visage avec l'un de ses bras.

\- C'est moi... qui suis stupide.

 _ **Nous... avons gagné ?**_  
 _ **L'humanité a enfin réussie à gagner contre les titans ?**_

 _ **Finalement après 100 ans de terreur nous avons gagné La Liberté.**_

 _ **J'ai des amis d'enfance qui ont partagé mes rêves, une famille qui a sacrifié leur vie pour me protéger.**_  
 _ **Et.. Le seul homme qui ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi. Le seul que j'aime.**_

 _ **Je... suis vraiment... chanceux.**_

Eren ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. La peau tiré par sa transformation. Le Caporal entendit un bruit, le faisant se retourner, intrigué. Ce qu'il vu lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Que faisait il ? Mais surtout que voyait il ?... Le brun avait le côté gauche totalement cristallisé. Tout à coup, un écran de fumé l'entoura, ne laissant rien voir.

\- Eren..?

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé, nous ne comprenons pas les Titans. Même si nous connaissons leurs origines et leur faiblesse. Mais sur leur monde et leurs sentiments nous ne savons toujours rien.

Hanji regardait Levi, qui regardait et touchait même la glace. Une glace qui refermait quoi ? Ou plutôt qui. Un seul nom. Eren.

\- Après que les Titans ont été exterminés, Eren, comme ses jeunes soldats Titans-Shifting, de la 104ème brigade, choisissent la même fin. Avec la technologie et nos compétences actuelles nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec eux. Nous ne pouvons que le regarder dormir. Actuellement, nous ne pouvons même pas déterminer si la personne à l'intérieur du crystal est vivante, sans parler des essais pour le réveiller. J'ai peur que la seule solution soit d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil tout seul.

Tout ce monologue avait était dit dans un silence pesant. Seulement elle, parlait pour dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur le moment.

\- Peut être il se réveillera bientôt. Peut être il dormira pour toujours.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté la glace jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dirigea sur la personne situé juste à côté.

\- Levi. Combien de fois comptes tu venir ici ?

\- Fermes ta gueule la binoclarde.

Le plus petit en taille, posa l'une de ses mains sur la glace, avant de lentement se pencher en avant pour coller ses lèvres à l'endroit où il y avait la bouche d'Eren; de l'autre côté de la sphère de crystal.

\- Eren, ce matin je t'embrasse. Et ce soir.. je reviendrai t'en donner un autre. Puis je viendrai à nouveau quand le soleil se lèvera.

Le Caporal marqua un temps d'arrêt. Depuis le début il ne faisait que fixer le visage magnifique et enfantin d'Eren qui restera ainsi pour plusieurs années.

\- Dis Eren... peux tu sentir.. mon baiser ?


End file.
